Amado Enemigo
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Aquiles X Paris. El príncipe y el guerrero se conocen en las circunstancias menos indicadas para ambos. Fic triste ;;


Nota de la autora: Este es un fic slash, o sea, relación hombre-hombre, en este caso, Aquiles/Paris. Si no te agrada este tipo de historias, por favor, no la leas. No pretendo ofender a nadie ni infringir ningún derecho de autor, pues todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, esta historia es solo una ida de olla mía XD

Gracias.

* * *

**Amado Enemigo**

_Por Lanthir_

Helena fue robada. Paris, príncipe de Troya, al calor de la pasión y en el acto mas insensato de su joven vida, se llevó a la mujer que amaba bajo las desmesuradas narices de Menelao, el esposo de esta. Los tiempos de frágil paz que Esparta y Troya habían tenido llegaron a su fin, y Menelao, apoyado por su temible hermano Agamenon, zarpó con mil barcas hacia los puertos de aquel quien le había deshonrado, con el único propósito de destruirle.

Tiempos de guerra, de muerte y de confusión se acercaban...

Aquiles era el mejor guerrero de toda Grecia. Capitán de los Mirmidones, descendiente de dioses y hombres; su arrogante figura, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules eran tan temidos como admirados. Amante indistinto de hombres y mujeres, se embarcó en la toma de Troya con el único propósito de ser reconocido y grabar a fuego su nombre en los anales de la historia, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Después de atravesar el vasto mar comandando las naves, por fin vislumbró las costas blancas de aquella tierra desconocida, y en arrebato de valor y sed de reconocimiento, adelantó su barca a las de todos y he aquí que pasó las débiles líneas de defensa que los troyanos habían preparado, disolviendo cualquier intento de defensa y tomando el templo de Apolo, situado a las orillas mismas del mar. Héctor, hermano mayor de Paris y comandante de las tropas de Troya, tuvo un encuentro con Aquiles, del cual solo escapó por la arrogancia del guerrero, quien manifestó su deseo de acabar con él cuando hubiera quien observara tal hazaña.

Héctor regresó a la ciudad furioso por lo que había pasado, y relató el incidente a su asombrado y temeroso hermano. Se encontraban en una de las vastas habitaciones del castillo, desde donde se podían vislumbrar los fuegos que el ejército enemigo había encendido a lo largo de la costa. El azul marino de la noche se teñía a la distancia de tonos violáceos, mientras Paris sentía el peso de la culpa consumiéndolo.

-Todo esto es por mi causa- musitó el joven, con la mirada perdida en el mar –Troya caerá bajo la espada de ese hombre por lo que yo hice...-

-Ya hemos discutido esto, Paris- dijo Héctor, mientras caminaba por la habitación, pensativo –Nuestro padre te ha dado su bendición; Helena es ahora señora de Troya y será defendida como tal-

-¿Pero acaso las viudas de esos hombres entenderán eso? Yo amo a Helena por encima de todas las cosas, pero mi amor no evitará que la ciudad sea atacada al amanecer- Paris cayó entonces en un mutismo prolongado, pero finalmente continuó - Asumiré mi responsabilidad. Iré en este momento a retar a Menelao, y así, una vez que caiga alguno de los dos, las cosas se acabarán antes de empezar-

Héctor observó el rostro de su hermano, tan joven y por vez primera, tan lleno de decisión. Lamentó que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como cuando ambos eran niños que jugaban a ser guerreros.

-Menelao no ha venido solo por orgullo roto- dijo Héctor. -Agamenon tiene sus propias razones, y sabes que él es el que controla el ejército y en gran medida, a su hermano. Lo que pasó con Helena fue solo el pretexto que necesitaba para iniciar la guerra. De nada servirá que te arriesgues. Tendremos que enfrentarlos y confiar en que las murallas de la ciudad sean tan impenetrables como cuando fueron construidas-

Paris meditó en silencio. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil en un asunto causado por su culpa, y el dolor por la pérdida de Briseida, su prima y virgen del templo de Apolo, lo abrumaba. A pesar de que Héctor le informó que nadie había quedado vivo, Paris tenía la sensación de que ella aún vivía, y que necesitaba su ayuda. Un oscuro sentimiento de pena y culpa se extendió por su cuerpo, mientras tomaba una silenciosa determinación.

El manto sedoso de la noche llena de estrellas; el calor de la fogata muy, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Aquiles respiró profundamente el aroma almibarado de la madera que ardía y se consumía frente a sus ojos, en un pequeño espectáculo que nunca era igual. Por vez primera sentía el peso de algo desconocido hasta entonces para él: la duda.

Siempre había sido un hombre de acción, sin titubeo alguno, nacido para ser el guerrero mas poderoso que el mundo hubiera conocido. Sin embargo, desde el comienzo mismo de aquella travesía, había vacilado. No le era fiel a Agamenon, hombre al que detestaba mas que a ninguno; si peleaba a su nombre, era por el simple hecho de que era el rey del territorio donde Aquiles vivía. No le importaba en lo absoluto que la cuñada de Agamenon se hubiera fugado con el príncipe troyano, ni que bajo toda aquella fachada de orgullo se escondiera un asunto mucho mas vacuo: el dominar Troya para gobernar el mar que lo rodeaba. Ni siquiera conocía a Príamo, el rey de aquellas tierras, ni a sus hijos, Héctor y Paris.

Por eso se negó categóricamente a intervenir en aquella lucha; pero después de que su madre y Ulises hablaron con él, la duda comenzó a carcomerlo. La oportunidad de llevar a su ejercito a la victoria en la guerra mas grande que el mundo había visto lo empezó a seducir, aunque de antemano sabía que terminaría muerto. Sin embargo, la vida sin gloria era algo que no podía soportar; la simple expectativa de tener una existencia llana, que cuando muriera el tiempo borrara su nombre de todo registro, como si de arena arrastrada por el viento se tratara, lo perturbaba.

Así que finalmente accedió. Muy pronto se encontró surcando las aguas del mar Egeo y ocupando fácilmente la costas de Troya. Conoció a Héctor, uno de los príncipes y un gran guerrero a su modo de ver. Sin embargo, decidió no eliminarlo de inmediato, no sin demostrar que era capaz de acabar con el capitán del ejercito local frente a sus propios hombres; el tiempo y la experiencia le habían enseñado que una de las mejores tácticas para vencer a sus rivales era el desaliento de ver caer a su líder bajo manos enemigas. Así que lo dejó ir. Sin embargo, tomó prisionera a una de las sacerdotisas del templo de Apolo. Le complació la belleza y espíritu fiero de la joven, así que se ocupó de que no sufriera daño, y la curó y alimentó él mismo. Entonces, al ver la mirada penetrante de los ojos castaños de la muchacha, la duda volvió a surgir en él.

El calor de la fogata lo envolvía mientras el movimiento de los hombres a su alrededor desaparecía en el torbellino de sus reflexiones. ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Atacar e invadir la tierra ajena, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho? ¿Quería ser recordado por ser un simple saqueador? Sabía que para sus hombres era un héroe, ¿pero que pensaban de él las personas a las que ayudó a conquistar? ¿Qué derecho tenía de conducir a su ejercito, gobernar sus vidas para bien o para mal?

Aquiles estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Patroclo, su adorado Patroclo estaba sentado junto a él, escrutándolo con sus ojos azules.

-Algo te agobia- dijo el muchacho.

Aquiles no contestó. Un repentino temor sobre su destino lo envolvió, como si las estrellas, el fuego de la fogata y el mar mismo trataran desesperadamente de decirle un importante mensaje referente a su joven primo. Pero el sabía que todo aquello era figurativo, y que en realidad no había ninguna respuesta en aquellas cosas. Nada mas que calor, agua y distante hermosura.

-Nada me agobia- dijo por fin, tratando de poner su mejor semblante. –Vete a dormir, mañana será un largo día-

Patroclo lo observó unos instantes mas, pero finalmente se marchó en silencio. Aquiles lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en la tienda junto a la suya, y de repente vio a una figura encapuchada que se escondía entre las sombras, muy cerca de donde su primo había entrado. El hombre se puso en guardia de inmediato; sabía que nadie en su ejercito portaba ropas como aquellas, y rápido y silencioso, se levantó y dio un rodeo por detrás de la fila de tiendas. El intruso ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse; Aquiles lo atrapó desde atrás, doblándole los brazos hacia la espalda y arrojándolo al suelo, donde le hundió la rodilla en la nuca.

-No te voy a matar por que quiero que le des un mensaje a Héctor- susurró Aquiles, mientras el otro trataba desesperadamente de liberarse. –Dile que si vuelve a enviar a otro espía, atacaré la ciudad sin hacer trato alguno, ¿entendido?-

-No soy ningún espía- musitó el hombre con la voz ahogada. Aquiles le quitó la capa de la cabeza y observó a un muchacho de cabello ensortijado y ojos oscuros, que lo veía con odio manifiesto. Era muy joven, tanto como Patroclo, y una punzada de culpa atenazó al guerrero como nunca antes. Algo en la expresión de aquel muchacho había removido los recuerdos de las muertes que había causado, algunos tan jóvenes como ese que tenía a su merced en aquel momento. ¿Qué gloria podía haber en acabar con niños como aquellos?

Aquiles soltó al muchacho sin saber bien por que. Lo vio levantarse con trabajo y masajearse el cuello mientras lo observaba con rencor. Cuanto rencor en un rostro tan hermoso, la belleza de la carne distorsionada por aquellas viles emociones.

-¿Quién eres, troyano?- preguntó Aquiles, cruzándose de brazos, viendo algo vagamente familiar en el chico.

-Vine a negociar la liberación de Briseida, sacerdotisa del templo de Apolo. Se que está aquí, vi que se asomó en aquella tienda hace un rato-

-No te pregunté a que vienes, sino quien eres. ¡Responde!- Aquiles solo necesitó escucharlo hablar por unos momentos para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no era un simple mensajero, a pesar de los atavíos que traía. Su voz y su aspecto no eran los de un guerrero. Tal vez perteneciera a la casa real.

El joven titubeó un instante, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, apareció Patroclo y comenzó a dar la voz de alarma.

-¡Troyano! ¡Troyano!-

Una horda de soldados aparecieron en unos segundos, y rodearon al joven, desenvainando las espadas.

-¡Esperen! Necesito saber quien es- exclamó Aquiles, y acto seguido, tomó por la túnica al muchacho y lo arrastró hasta su tienda.

Paris vio como su prima se ponía de pie en cuanto lo vio, y soltaba un grito ahogado.

-¡Pa...!-

-Mi señora, alabados sean los dioses que la protegieron- interrumpió el joven, lanzando una elocuente mirada a Briseida –He venido a llevarla al palacio-

-Pero...-

-Le suplico que la libere- dijo Paris, volviéndose hacia Aquiles, quien veía toda la escena con perspicacia.

-No lo haré- Aquiles observó a ambos, sin perderse detalle de sus reacciones. En ese momento entró Patroclo a la tienda y se quedó en silencio en una esquina.

Paris sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar. Había ido con el propósito de hablar con Menelao, pero repentinamente dio con Briseida y ahora su prioridad era sacarla de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, el mismísimo Aquiles era quien la tenía presa; lo reconoció desde el momento en que lo vio, pues Héctor se lo había descrito muy bien. Tratando de dominar el pánico que lo estaba invadiendo, tomó una determinación.

-Hagamos un trueque. Déjela ir y yo me quedaré en su lugar-

-¡No!- exclamó la mujer, y Aquiles la vio inquisidoramente.

-No lo hagas- dijo Patroclo, adelantándose al círculo de luz de la antorcha. –Ella es mas valiosa que un simple mensajero-

Aquiles escrutó intensamente a Paris, como si pudiera atravesarlo y descubrir quien era en realidad. El joven le sostuvo la mirada retadoramente, sintiéndose muy alterado y notando, muy a su pesar y en el peor de los momentos, que el guerrero que tenía enfrente era uno de los hombres mas hermosos que hubiera visto nunca. Repentinamente, Aquiles tomó por la barbilla a Paris y volteó su rostro de un lado a otro, sin mucha amabilidad.

-Tu no eres un mensajero, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera estas en el ejercito- Le soltó la cara y tomó sus manos, obligándolo a abrir la palma –No tienes las marcas de la espada o el arco. Te lo preguntaré por última vez: ¿Quién eres?-

Paris trató de mantener su mascara de frialdad ante el tono amenazante del hombre, y contestó:

-Soy Parhelio, consejero del Rey Príamo. No vengo a inmiscuirme en nada que tenga que ver con la batalla. Solo deseo que mi señora Briseida sea liberada. Es la última persona del templo que queda viva, y es muy importante para nosotros-

Aquiles lanzó una risotada desdeñosa. Patroclo se acercó a él.

-No aceptes, creo que ella es miembro de la familia real-

El guerrero rubio los observó a todos, deteniéndose finalmente en Paris.

-Esta bien. Se puede marchar, nadie le impedirá el paso. Pero tú te quedarás en su lugar-

Paris asintió y antes de que Briseida pudiera decir nada, la sacó de la tienda. Denegó todas las protestas de la hermosa joven, y se despidió de ella en voz baja, mandándole un mensaje a su amada Helena de que encontraría la forma de escapar, que muy pronto estarían juntos de nuevo. Cuando Aquiles salió con Patroclo y dio la ordenes de que dejaran ir a la muchacha, esta se alejó dando tumbos por la arena, con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Paris se quedó petrificado viendo como se alejaba y finalmente, desaparecía detrás de una duna.

-Vamos- dijo la voz de Aquiles detrás de él, y el muchacho se volvió para encontrarse con aquel hombre rubio que lo observaba con expresión inescrutable.

Paris pasó las siguientes horas devanándose los sesos para encontrar una forma de escapar. Lo tenían recluido en la tienda de Aquiles, y aunque no estaba atado, una guardia de ocho hombres resguardaba todo el perímetro de la tienda. Al atardecer trató de cavar en la blanda arena para salir por debajo, pero uno de los guardias lo descubrió y le dieron una golpiza. Cuando Aquiles regresó se puso furioso y cambió a la escolta. Después se pasó el resto del tiempo observando como Paris se limpiaba las heridas, mientras trataba de sacarle información acerca del palacio y el ejército de Héctor. El muchacho no dijo nada, y Aquiles desistió por esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Paris escuchó que alguien decía que Menelao se había enterado de que tenían a un prisionero y exigía verlo. El joven entró en pánico, pues cuando descubrieran quien era en verdad, seguramente terminaría muerto. Sin embargo, Aquiles se negó a las peticiones del rey y Paris se sintió aliviado; tal vez todavía tendría cierto periodo de gracia. Ahora estaba seguro de que el retar a Menelao no resolvería nada, como bien lo había dicho Héctor. Los ejércitos a su alrededor se estaban preparando para atacar la ciudad, independientemente de que Helena hubiera escapado con él.

Helena... Paris añoraba a aquella hermosa mujer que amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. Conforme pasaban las horas, su desesperación iba en aumento, al pensar en que tal vez nunca volvería a verla. Si tan solo tuviera unos momentos para despedirse de ella y decirle lo importante que era para él...

También estaba preocupado por Briseida. Esperaba que hubiera podido llegar con bien al palacio, y rogó por que su hermano no tratara de rescatarlo, poniendo en peligro su vida y las de los soldados. Si iba a escapar sería por sus propios medios.

Llegó la noche del segundo día. Paris estaba sentado entre las pieles del camastro, cabizbajo y preocupado; le dolía la cabeza y los golpes que había recibido el día anterior hacían que todo su cuerpo pulsara intensamente. No podía dejar de pensar en Helena y en lo que había hecho.

Aquiles apareció entonces; no había estado desde la mañana, y ahora llegaba con aspecto meditabundo y cubierto de arena. Sin dirigir ni una mirada a su prisionero, se despojó de su vestimenta y se aseó; Paris lo observó con un vago interés.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?- preguntó en voz baja. Aquiles le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, mientras se ponía ropa limpia.

-Averiguaremos si eres importante para Príamo, y tal vez negociemos contigo-

Paris guardó silencio; Aquiles se sentó frente a él y se puso a comer. Le acercó un platón de carne, pero él no se movió.

-¿Por qué alguien como tu se involucra en una batalla como esta?-

El guerrero rubio no contestó. Se limitó a observar con detenimiento a Paris, pero este no desistió.

-Sabes que las razones de esta batalla llegan mas allá de los problemas del rey Menelao con el príncipe. Se dice que tu eres un hombre de honor, y alguien así no pelearía bajo falsas razones. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No has conquistado ya suficientes reinos?-

Aquiles dejó de comer y apoyó la cabeza en la punta de los dedos. Aquel joven lo inquietaba, desde el momento mismo en que lo vio movió algo dentro de él. No se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza desde aquel entonces, y para ser sincero, no tenía intenciones de regresarlo. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, pero extrañamente, sabía que ese muchacho tenía algo mas profundo que la belleza de su apariencia. Y Aquiles presentía que podría sentir amor por alguien así. En ese momento lamentó profundamente las circunstancias por las que pasaban en ese momento, y la duda sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto lo cubrió como una sombra velada que siempre estaba al acecho, esperando a atacar.

-No se aún el por que estoy aquí- contestó finalmente, mas para si mismo que para su interlocutor –No se si todo esto es correcto, y si mis acciones valen la pena para que mi nombre sea recordado como lo deseo. Temo caer en la sombra del olvido mas que nada en el mundo, y por eso es que sigo adelante con todo. Estoy atado a mis propios deseos y a sus consecuencias-

Paris escuchó todo aquello en silencio, valorando la profunda voz emotiva y llena de sinceridad, y lloró para sus adentros por no haber conocido a ese hombre en otras circunstancias, lejos de los problemas y las batallas. Amaba a Helena, si, pero muy en su interior, supo que podría haberse enamorado de ese guerrero rubio, que podría haber caído irremediablemente en el abismo del amor de la mano de aquel que, en ese momento, lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules velados de una infinita tristeza.

-Somos juguetes de los dioses. Juegan con nuestros destinos- susurró Paris, sintiéndose abatido y muy agotado.

-No... los dioses no tienen nada que ver, y el saber eso puede ser aun peor- contestó Aquiles, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de Paris, memorizando cada detalle del que sabía, nunca sería para él.

Gritos colándose en el sueño de Paris, y de pronto, un estruendo ensordecedor. Sintió que Aquiles se levantaba de la cama aún antes de que abriera los ojos, y lo vio solo por un segundo cuando salía corriendo de la tienda. Regresó unos instantes después y tomó apresuradamente su ropa y su armadura.

-¡Levántate! ¡Vamos!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Paris, mientras el estruendo se hacía mas cercano.

-¡Nos atacan, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Corre!-

Aquiles terminó de vestirse y aferró por el brazo a Paris, sacándolo al exterior. El paisaje era el proverbial inframundo, lleno de fuego y gritos por doquier. El ejercito troyano los estaba atacando con las inmensas bolas ardientes que quemaban todo a su paso, y el fuego se extendía rápidamente. El rubio echó a correr rumbo al templo, sin soltar a Paris y vociferando ordenes a sus hombres. Entonces el zumbido de las flechas cortó el aire y mataron a varios individuos muy cerca de donde estaban.

-¡Patroclo! ¡Patroclo!- gritó Aquiles, asomándose a la cabaña de su primo; pero estaba vacía. El fragor de la batalla se escuchó unos metros mas adelante, y Paris vio que un contingente troyano se batía con los invasores. Trató desesperadamente de soltarse, pero la poderosa mano de Aquiles seguía aferrándolo.

Entonces, la tienda fue impactada y Paris y Aquiles fueron lanzados a varios metros. Aturdido, el muchacho levantó la cabeza y vio que Héctor venía cabalgando hacia él, gritando su nombre. Paris se incorporó y reparó en que Aquiles trataba de apagar las llamas de una de sus botas; sin embargo, había escuchado su nombre y su expresión era de incredulidad absoluta. Un segundo después, una vigorosa mano lo levantó en vilo y se encontró sentado en el caballo detrás de Héctor. El hombre clavó los talones en los flancos del animal y salieron disparados lejos de la batalla y de las llamas; Paris volteó una última vez y vio como Aquiles se perdía en la distancia, gritándole algo que ya no alcanzó a oír.

-Briseida se desmayó antes de llegar- dijo Helena, mientras atendía las heridas de su amado. –La encontraron esta mañana, y en cuanto despertó nos dijo que estabas prisionero. Yo... no sabes lo que rogué por que Menelao no te matara... moriría si algo te llegara a pasar...-

Paris vio con tristeza las lágrimas que corrían por el hermoso rostro de Helena, y las besó, tratando de acallar su dolor. Había sucedido lo que temía; Héctor lo rescató a costa de muchas bajas, y el peso de su conciencia lo agobiaba. Y algo aún peor estaba creciendo en su interior: estaba dudando de si había hecho lo correcto enamorándose de Helena y llevándola a Troya. Trató de negar esos sentimientos en cuanto los reconoció, pero estaban aumentando inexorablemente dentro de su corazón y su cabeza. Y el recuerdo de Aquiles y su presencia lo confundían mas que nada anteriormente.

Paris se aferró a Helena en un intento desesperado de reafirmar que amaba a aquella hermosa y buena mujer.

El sol caía a pique sobre los ejércitos que, frente a frente, esperaban la orden de iniciar el combate. Aquiles, de pie sobre una colina lejana, observó la delgada figura de Paris pelear infructuosamente con Menelao frente a las puertas de Troya. Su corazón latió dolorosamente al ver caer al muchacho y al hombre dispuesto a acabar con él; pero Héctor corrió hacia él y lo sacó de allí antes de que Menelao pudiera hacer algo. Esa fue la señal para que la cruenta batalla empezara, tiñendo de rojo las arenas. Aquiles vio como Paris desaparecía dentro de las puertas de la ciudad, tambaleándose sobre el caballo. El guerrero se dio la vuelta y regresó al campamento, escuchando los gritos de los miles de hombres que estaban muriendo en aquel lugar.

Buscó a sus soldados, los Mirmidones, y les ordenó que empacaran y se marcharan; los hombres hicieron lo que les pidió su capitán, pesarosos por las pérdidas que habían sufrido, entre ellas Patroclo. El muchacho había muerto durante el rescate de Paris, alcanzado por las llamas cuando estaba haciendo guardia. Si no hubiera sido por su armadura, Aquiles no lo hubiera podido reconocer. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba fuera de su tienda a esas horas. El rubio no había dicho gran cosa desde el funeral de su primo, y sus hombres no objetaron las ordenes que les dio.

Al día siguiente se habían marchado. A excepción de Aquiles.

Helena aferraba un pequeño bulto con su ropa y con el collar de perlas que Paris le había regalado, mientras se deslizaba silenciosa por las sombras que proyectaban las antorchas en aquella noche. Estaba luchando por que sus sollozos no la delataran cuando pasó cerca de los guardias y salió sin hacer ruido alguno. Un espasmo de terror la atenazó al darse cuenta de que la arena bajo sus pies estaba aún húmeda y pegajosa por la sangre derramada hacía apenas dos días, la sangre de los miles de hombres que murieron por su culpa. Se tapó la boca con la mano, luchando por no gritar, y echó a correr rumbo al campamento de los invasores.

Amaba a Paris mas que a la vida misma, y el ver como casi moría por ella, la hizo tomar la decisión: regresaría con Menelao para que todo acabara. Prefería sufrir indecibles torturas por parte de su marido que permitir que todo aquello continuara y que Paris siguiera en peligro. El viento hacía que le ardieran sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras elevaba un mudo adiós a su amado príncipe de Troya.

Casi había amanecido; algunas estrellas aún brillaban en el horizonte color púrpura mientras Paris espoleaba a su caballo, loco de desesperación, sin pensar en que llevaba a solo diez soldados y que se dirigía rumbo al campamento de los miles de griegos que se apostaban en la playa. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Helena, en salvarla del horrible destino que Menelao le daría si regresaba con él.

Un guardia de una de las torres había despertado a Paris, diciéndole que había visto a una mujer que corría rumbo a la playa. Con un terror cada vez mayor, se dio cuenta de que Helena no estaba en el castillo; ni siquiera le avisó a Héctor. Solo salió corriendo rumbo a las caballerizas, reuniendo a su paso a todos los soldados que vio, y emprendió la carrera hacia la costa.

A pesar de sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos, Helena era inapreciable para él, y no permitiría que se sacrificara por todos.

Paris y su pequeña guardia bajaron de los caballos a una distancia prudente, y se arrastraron por entre las dunas de arena. El hombre trató desesperadamente de distinguir algo entre los escombros del incendio y las nuevas tiendas que se alzaban en la penumbra, cuando observó con horror que una única nave zarpaba en silencio. Cuando vio el escudo real de Esparta pintado en los flancos, enloqueció. Había llegado demasiado tarde; Menelao se llevaba a Helena de regreso a Esparta.

Paris echó a correr rumbo al improvisado embarcadero seguido de sus hombres; pero antes de llegar, una multitud de soldados ya los había rodeado, y el joven vio como caían todos sus compañeros antes de que un punzante dolor en el costado le cortara la respiración. Paris cayó de rodillas, tratando frenéticamente de asir la flecha que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo del torso, cuando una imagen rubia apareció y abatió a los que lo estaban atacando. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fueron una serie de maldiciones y gritos alrededor de él.

Paris dio un grito ahogado y abrió los ojos. Aquiles estaba poniéndole algo que le quemaba en el costado, y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la flecha. Su aturdida mente recordó lo que había pasado, y un profundo pesar inundó su corazón; pesar por Helena, a quien estaba seguro que nunca volvería a ver.

-Eres un insensato- dijo Aquiles de repente, al parecer furioso. –Tu mujer debe de estar ya en Esparta en estos momentos-

-Llegue muy tarde- masculló Paris. –Menelao la matará...-

-No le va a pasar nada. La perdonó en cuanto se la llevaron, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Agamenon se quedará a seguir con la guerra. Todo esto no sirvió para nada-

Paris no habló. Tal vez lo que Aquiles decía fuera cierto, después de todo no tenía por que mentirle. El nudo en su garganta se aflojó un poco, siendo ocupado por un creciente temor.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?-

-Logré atemorizar a los soldados para que no hablaran; dirán que todos los troyanos fueron muertos. Pero tarde o temprano Agamenon te descubrirá. Y entonces ni yo podré salvarte-

-Entonces déjame ir- suplicó Paris, mirando implorante al hombre que ahora vendaba con unos lienzos su cintura. –Si me retienes tu rey te castigará, y el campamento será atacado de nuevo por mi hermano. Puedes...-

-¿Morir?- interrumpió bruscamente Aquiles, viéndolo con los ojos entornados, que habían adquirido un peligroso brillo metálico –No me importa. Que venga Agamenon, Príamo y Héctor con todos sus ejércitos. Mis convicciones han caído al igual que mi primo, y con esto he quedado vacío. Pero algo he de recuperar. Te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que decida que hacer contigo. Tu hermano creerá que estas muerto, así que no esperes que venga a rescatarte de nuevo-

-¡¿Qué?! No lo hagas, ¡Libérame, maldito seas!- gritó Paris, y trató de incorporarse. Sin embargo, el lacerante dolor lo hizo derrumbarse de inmediato.

-No te levantes- le dijo Aquiles mientras lo tendía de nuevo sobre las mantas, repentinamente suave a comparación de su tono anterior.

Paris lo apartó de un empujón y se hizo un ovillo a pesar del dolor. Sintió odio por ese hombre en cada partícula de su cuerpo, y se hundió en la desesperación hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

Pasaron los días, que a Paris le parecieron eternos dentro de su aislado encierro. Tenía guardias vigilándolo día y noche, que se burlaban de la "puta" que Aquiles se había conseguido. El guerrero salía durante casi todo el día y regresaba bañado en sangre de las batallas que sonaban en la lejanía; al parecer, lo que dijo había resultado cierto y Héctor creía que estaba muerto, pues ningún intento de rescate se produjo en dos semanas. Paris estaba desesperado, y pensaba que en cualquier momento Agamenon descubriría que estaba allí y lo ejecutarían sin miramiento alguno. Extrañaba a Helena y a su familia, y rogaba por que todos estuvieran bien y que aquella estúpida guerra se acabara.

Y todo por lo que él había iniciado. El muchacho se hundió en la tristeza y después de casi un mes de estar encerrado, perdió toda esperanza.

Sin embargo, Aquiles lo trataba bien. Lo atendió hasta que sanó, se encargaba de que siempre tuviera comida y bebida y durante las noches, dormía cerca de él. Un tiempo después, le empezó a preguntar por su familia y por Helena, y Paris, mas por aburrimiento y por nostalgia que por otra cosa, le platicó casi toda su vida. Aquiles también habló con él, y en una desagradable sorpresa, se enteró que el guerrero se había quedado por el antiquísimo y oscuro sentimiento que era propio de la naturaleza humana: la venganza. Y le dijo en palabras que lejos de reflejar arrogancia, iban cargadas de dolor, que no descansaría hasta ver caer a Troya, tal como Patroclo había caído. Ya no tenía mas dudas sobre las correctas razones para estar allí, y sabía que pagaría con su vida el seguir adelante con lo que hacía. Siempre lo había sabido. Y no obstante, avanzaba irremediablemente hacia ese destino.

Paris se afligió aún mas por la suerte que todos estaban corriendo en aquellos funestos días.

Casi dos meses pasaron. Paris vio asombrado que los soldados estaban construyendo un gigantesco animal de madera, al parecer un caballo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y Aquiles se negó a decirle algo. El final, para bien o para mal, estaba cerca.

Paris observaba como muchas de las naves se hacían a la mar en el brillante atardecer, hasta que uno de los guardias lo obligó a entrar a la tienda. Se quedó tumbado en el cálido lecho, demasiado incrédulo para pensar que el ejercito abandonaría Troya sin mas. Un rato después llegó Aquiles, con el cabello húmedo y el perfume del agua del mar emanando de él; se acostó junto a Paris como lo había hecho tantas veces, y lo observó profundamente. Un adormilado silencio se posó entre ambos, mirándose simplemente, cada uno inmerso en sus consideraciones y ambos conocedores, de alguna forma, que esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntos.

Aquiles sabía que el caballo sería introducido a la ciudad al día siguiente y que Troya caería antes del amanecer. Y que moriría. El conocerlo no lo hacía temer; en realidad lo único que extrañaría iban a ser los momentos como ese, cuando se perdía en las orbitas castañas de los ojos de Paris y notaba su belleza y su profunda tristeza. Y le pareció extraño el hecho de que había encontrado el amor en el mismo lugar donde iba a encontrar la muerte.

Aquiles levantó la mano y rozó con sus dedos la tersa mejilla de Paris, que no mostró desconcierto alguno y dejó que el otro acariciara sus labios y sus cabellos. Como si fuera algo totalmente natural, se acercó a él y besó su boca suave, fundiéndose en el profundo calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su enemigo, rindiéndose a lo que había negado desde el principio. Y juntos se sumergieron en las fluidas sensaciones del placer, placer mezclado con una insondable tristeza, mientras las olas del mar tronaban contra la rocas y los barcos.

Aquiles llevó a Paris hacia un muy alejado punto de la costa en una pequeña nave, amparados bajo el manto oscuro de la madrugada. Le había dicho que no volviera a Troya pasara lo que pasara, que huyera hacia las montañas; las súplicas de Paris fueron en vano, y después de una dolorosa despedida, vio con impotencia como la rubia figura de Aquiles se perdía en las sombras. Se quedó llorando largo rato sentado sobre la arena, incapaz de averiguar en donde estaba debido a la oscuridad y a los rodeos que tomó Aquiles a propósito. Finalmente, ya bien avanzada la mañana, ubicó el lugar donde se hallaba. Era una pequeña isla al este, muy lejos de la ciudad, donde alguna vez fue a pescar con Héctor. Rodeó todo el lugar, y descubrió que un tupido arrecife y algunas rocas conectaban con tierra firme, allá en la distancia; hasta en eso había tenido cuidado Aquiles. Así que deshaciéndose de las provisiones que le había dado, se dispuso a cruzar el largo trecho que le aguardaba.

Demoró mucho mas de lo que esperaba, a veces nadando, a veces caminando con extremo cuidado debido a los afilados espolones de coral. Unas horas después, tuvo que hacer una pausa, subido en una roca, extenuado y adolorido. Viendo que el sol empezaba a bajar, reanudó la marcha y al anochecer logró llegar por fin a la costa. Solo descansó unos minutos y después se obligó a echar a correr hacia el oeste, desesperado por arribar y temiendo a cada momento lo que encontraría de no llegar a tiempo.

Avanzó toda la noche, a veces corriendo, a veces caminando cuando no podía mas, sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaban y que en cualquier momento caería y ya no se levantaría. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo que cuando por fin pasó la última colina, el resplandor rojizo en el cielo le hizo confirmar lo peor. Troya estaba en llamas.

Paris corrió el trecho que faltaba, horrorizado mas allá de todo límite. Entró por la puerta abierta de par en par, viendo como todo lo que había conocido y amado era devorado por el fuego, como los soldados mataban a su pueblo y derribaban las estatuas de sus dioses. La explanada y el castillo también eran presa de las llamas, y desesperado, tomó una espada y subió corriendo hacia su hogar, buscando a su padre y a su hermano. Mas adelante recogió también un carcaj y un arco, y logró abatir a algunos soldados que lo atacaron por el camino. Finalmente, se encontró con Briseida, quien casi se desmaya de la impresión de verlo vivo; después le dijo que Príamo había muerto y que Héctor estaba peleando con Aquiles en el piso superior.

Paris subió las escaleras corriendo, y llegó justo en el momento en que su hermano perdía su espada y caía herido en una pierna.

Ni siquiera lo pensó; en un segundo, cargó el arco y disparó hacia Aquiles, quien estaba por rematar a Héctor. La flecha dio en el talón del guerrero, que con un grito se desplomó al suelo. Paris corrió hacia él, pero para su horror, Héctor tomó la espada que había perdido y la hundió limpiamente en el pecho de su contrincante. Un terrible grito salió de la garganta del muchacho, quien se detuvo en seco frente a su hermano y a Aquiles; este aún lo vio durante unos segundos con un gesto infinitamente dulce, antes de que sus ojos celestes se cerraran para siempre.

-¡¿Paris?!- exclamó Héctor, sin poderlo creer. Después se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, que se había quedado petrificado, viendo el rostro pacífico de Aquiles, hasta que las lágrimas empeñaron toda su visión y sentía que el último resquicio de calor de su cuerpo se perdía para siempre.

Dejó de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, dejó de entender lo que su hermano le decía, y no apartó los ojos del cuerpo caído de Aquiles, su enemigo, su amante, su amado, hasta que Héctor prácticamente se lo llevó de aquel lugar y lo condujo al pasaje subterráneo que salía de la ciudad, mientras Troya, la grandiosa Troya, ciudad tan llena de pasiones y de vida, ardía en el deslumbrante espectáculo de las llamas como flores de fuego emergiendo de la tierra oscura.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! :D Bien, pues este es mi primer slash de Troya - Espero que les haya agradado :) La historia esta basada en la película, no en el libro (salvo lo de Helena que regresa con Menelao), y como pudieron observar, le cambié un montón de cosas a favor del relato. Si notan que está medio cajeto, es por que lo terminé de escribir en una noche de extremo insomnio y ya no estaba carburando bien, ni con la ayuda de café y cigarros, ja, ja, ja XDD

Quiero dedicar este fic a mi queridaHeiko, quien me animó a escribir de este fandom y por quien desempolvé este proyecto del Aquiles/Paris, que había estado rondando mi cabeza por un montón de tiempo. Próximamente estaré trabajando un Aquiles/Hector, ojalá y también vengan a leerlo ;)

Besos y gracias por leer, los reviews son siempre bien recibidos (please, no me tiren piedras por el final, que ando en mi etapa cruda y pesimista XD)

Lanthir


End file.
